1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, and more particularly to a box which houses electrical components.
2. Description of Related Art
A utility vehicle capable of performing off-road driving, such as a vehicle described in US 2016/0185218 A1, has been known. According to this type of utility vehicle, a box which houses electrical components is disposed below a front cover forward of a cabin.
However, the box disposed below the front cover comes into an environment easily exposed to water and dust. In this case, water and dust may enter the inside of the box.